1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device with a function of detecting a color of an object, an adjusting device that adjusts the imaging device, and an adjusting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known has been an imaging device that receives light from an object through spatially splitting the light into a plurality of light beams having different wavelength characteristics and outputs an image including a plurality of areas corresponding to the split light beams as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-214950, for example. In the imaging device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-214950, a filter unit is arranged at a stage prior to a micro lens array with a configuration of a plenoptic camera, the filter unit including a plurality of filter areas having different wavelength selectivities. Light serially transmitted through the filter unit and the micro lens array is received by a light receiving element array and a light field image in which partial images (hereinafter referred to as “macro pixels”) corresponding to respective micro lenses constituting the micro lens array are arrayed is output.
Each of the macro pixels within the light field image has a plurality of image areas corresponding to the plurality of filter areas of the filter unit. It is possible, by taking out from the macro pixels and rearranging output values of image areas dealing with a common filter area, to generate a plurality of images depending on the intensity of light beams transmitted through each filter area. It is then possible to use the plurality of images for the purpose of detecting a color of an object, for example.
However, it is difficult in the imaging device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-214950 to accurately identify what position and what filter area correspond to each other in each of the macro pixels within the light field image and there is a concern about a problem in detecting a color of an object, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for an imaging device capable of accurately identifying a position, corresponding to each filter area of the filter unit, within an image, an adjusting device, and an adjusting method.